The debit card service is mainly aiming at the ordinary personal user. It allows the service user to call out on any telephone set but need not pay in cash at once, which only records the expense at specified account number and makes the user call conveniently and need not worry about paying in cash.
The present debit card service is mainly aiming at the fixed terminal user, but it is very difficult to popularize the debit card service in the mobile terminal user. One important reason is that, to the mobile terminal user, there is a secondary charging problem when using the ordinary debit card service. The user inputs the debit card service access code on the mobile terminal, and then under the prompt of the system, inputs the account number, the password and the called number, and the service platform (application server) system continues the calling according to the input called number. In this process, the mobile terminal user, as the calling party, not only needs to pay the conversation expense on the debit card, but also needs to pay the conversation expense of dialing the debit card access code to the mobile operator. Since there is the secondary charging problem, it is very difficult to popularize the debit card service in the mobile terminal user.
In order to solve the secondary charging problem, the present conventional solution is to adopt a callback method. The mobile terminal user dials one specific debit card callback assess code, and the call is triggered to the service platform, then the service platform releases the call and calls back the calling terminal, and then prompt the user to input the debit card account number, the password and the called number. In this process, the user must remember the specific debit card callback access code, and after dialing that access code, the service platform will release the call at once, and then the calling number is called back. Since the operation is comparatively cumbersome and the user experience is unfriendly, the application of that method is very limited.
In addition, there is a callback method based on hardware, that is, utilizing the auto mobile dialer card, the user presses the auto mobile dialer card against the SIM card, and installs into the mobile phone together. In the configuration interface of the auto mobile dialer, the user can configure the access code of the callback service, and can activate or shut down the auto dial function; if activating the auto dial function, it can use the callback service according to the ordinary mobile phone use habit; if shutting down the auto dial function, it uses as the ordinary mobile phone.
The above-mentioned two kinds of callback methods need to be realized through different service platforms, and for the operator, establishing the service platform for different users respectively costs too much.